


Day 3: Established Relationship

by yuki_chicken



Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, I think I got the concept wrong, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Iwaizumi cares aggresively, Sick Character, Sick Oikawa Tooru, Sickfic, they a pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: where one wanted Oikawa, there was Iwaizumi right behind him and vice-versa
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Day 3: Established Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me
> 
> ((ask me if I know what this means??? cause I think the concept escaped me))

Everyone knew that Oikawa and Iwaizumi came in a pair. If you want one, then you get the other. The only time the two weren’t together was during classes. Iwaizumi was in class 5, while Oikawa was in class 7. Other than that, during the breaks they would always go to each other’s class. It was routine of them to do it. The only time they weren’t together was when one of them was sick, but it was so rare. So, it surprised everyone when one day Iwaizumi had walked to school by himself. That day Oikawa was down with a fever.

The day started off normally. The birds were singing, waking everyone in a hearing radius of the birds. The sun was shinning and for those without a blackout curtain, that was their wake up call. Iwaizumi had considered those people lucky. His alarm clock came in the form of his loud ass boyfriend. The Setter would come running up the stairs giggling, even after Iwaizumi’s mother scolds him for running up the stairs. Then he would slam the door open and jump onto his bed and started rubbing his face all over Iwaizumi’s own face. Then the Spiker would proceed to yell at Oikawa, while his mother would yell at him for yelling so early in the morning.

After bidding Iwaizumi’s parents a goodbye, they would continue on with their daily routine.

That would be the normal route. Today, however, Iwaizumi was woken up by his mother and told him that he was going to be late for school. His eyes popped open and he quickly sat up and checked his phone. His mother was right. If he didn’t leave in the next 10 minutes, then he was going to be late and get scolded by the coaches. He looked around the room for the brunette to yell at him, but he saw no traces of his boyfriend. He looked towards his mother and she only had sad look in her eyes. He decided to get ready first and then go next door to get his dumbass.

He bid farewell to his mother and went next door to the Oikawa residence and knocked on the door. Oikawa’s mother opened the door and smiled sadly.

“Hi Aunty. Where’s Tooru?”

Oikawa-san still wore a sad smile.

“I’m sorry Hajime. Tooru’s down with the flu. I caught him at 5am with his head stuck on the toilet, sobbing his little heart out. Poor baby still tried to get ready an hour later. He fell right back to sleep after his dad pushed him onto his bed. He even wrapped him in a blanket burrito and he hadn’t complained. Poor thing. I’m sorry dear, but could you let the school know that he won’t be there.”

Iwaizumi could only nod and wished that Oikawa would get well soon. Oikawa’s mother thanked him and wished him a good day at school. Iwaizumi turned and ran towards the school. Now he really needed to rush or he’d be late. It didn’t matter if he rushed cause he was late anyway. He told the coaches that Oikawa would be absent today and they understood. A lot of the students were absent due to the flu that was going around. They sighed and continued with the practice and put Yahaba in. They were minding their own business and looked up when they heard a shout.

“Oi!!! Shittykawa, quit fooling around!!”

The team turned to stare at the Ace and Iwaizumi wondered why they were looking at him like that.

“Iwaizumi-senpai, Oikawa-san isn’t here today, remember?”

“Ahh….right. Sorry about that Yahaba.”

“Don’t mind.”

The practice continued, but the team was noticeably weary around the Ace. They thought that he’d be fine without Oikawa, but obviously they were wrong. They were integrated into each other’s lives that the change was noticeable when one of them wasn’t there.

That was how Iwaizumi’s day continued. There were people constantly looking for Oikawa, only to discover that the Setter was down with the flu. They left the Ace with wishes of recovery for the boy. Iwaizumi could only grunt and hope that the day would go by faster.

When practice rolled around, it was a complete disaster. Iwaizumi kept yelling at the boy that wasn’t even there. He even made Yahaba cry when the younger didn’t toss the ball correctly. That was when Iwaizumi decided that he had to leave and visit his sick boyfriend. He excused himself and apologized to Yahaba again.

~

When he made his way towards the Oikawa residence and knocked on the door. He heard thumping sounds and tiny whines and frowned. There was no way that….

He was answered when his boyfriend was the one to open the door. The red flush of the fever painted his cheeks a pretty pink, his eyes were glossed over with unshed tears, a cooling patch was on his forehead and his bangs were pinned back. He looked utterly adorable, but Iwaizumi was focused on something else.

“You shitty boy!!! Why the hell are you out of bed? You idiot are you trying to infect the whole place with your germs?”

Oikawa frowned and opened his mouth to reply, but instead hacked his lungs out into his arms. He whined after he was done and the tears gathered in his eyes again. Iwaizumi frowned and pushed his boyfriend towards his bedroom and into bed. He noticed the quietness of the house and winced in guilt when he realized that he woke his boyfriend to open the door for him.

The boys stared at each other and Oikawa finally, in his scratchy voice, said something to break the silence.

“Iwa-chan, how was practice?”

Iwaizumi made a sound and launched into a rant about the day and how he yelled at Yahaba. He made the second year actually cry. Oikawa cooed at his brute boyfriend and pat him on the head. The two continued to talk about everything and anything until Oikawa fell asleep. Iwaizumi stared at his boyfriend, leaning over to kiss his still burning forehead.

“Get well soon, Tooru. It’s not the same without you.”

Oikawa only hummed and smiled in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> author brain go brrrrr


End file.
